This invention relates to apparatus for making stators for use in electric motors and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to chucks for holding stators during processing, said chucks being designed for rapid change when stators of different sizes are to be processed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,606 shows stator processing apparatus in which the stator is held in a chuck which is in turn mounted in a housing. The chuck has two parts, one of which is movable relative to the other to releasably grip a stator between those two parts. When different size stators are to be processed, the two chuck parts can be removed from the housing by removing (or at least backing off) several screws, lifting out the chuck parts, putting in the new chuck parts, and replacing or retightening the screws. Alternatively, the entire housing and chuck may be removed from the associated stator processing apparatus by removing two screws. A new housing with new chuck parts can then be placed on the associated apparatus.
Both of the foregoing chuck replacement techniques may have certain disadvantages. Both are potentially time-consuming and require tools to manipulate the screws. If the screws are removed, they may become lost, and time may be wasted finding suitable replacements. In the case in which the chuck parts are removed from the housing, they become two separate parts which may be difficult to keep together for future use. In the case in which the housing is removed with the chuck parts inside, a relatively large and expensive component must be handled and replaced.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of this invention to provide improved stator handling apparatus.
It is a more particular object of this invention to provide stator-holding chucks which can be changed more easily and rapidly than the prior art chucks, and which do not have the disadvantages associated with the prior art chucks.